Une fois par an
by Claude Neix
Summary: À la mort de Roger, Rayleigh, qui se sent le devoir moral de surveiller Shanks et Buggy jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des hommes capables d'agir et de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, impose une rencontre annuelle aux garçons, le jour anniversaire de l'exécution du roi des pirates. La dernière ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu... T car vocabulaire et thèmes abordés un peu complexes.


_Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers de Claude Neix !  
_

* * *

 **Une fois par an  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _La "dernière fois" est toujours une fois de trop._  
 **R. Ducharme  
**

Dès qu'il vit entrer Shanks dans la chambre de l'auberge, Buggy comprit qu'il allait devoir jouer les gardes-chiourme – ou plutôt les " gardes-viande-soûle " – jusqu'à ce que son équipage le récupère.

– Bon sang ! Il n'est même pas midi et tu es déjà plus rond que l'une de mes Buggy Balls ! s'écria le clown, ulcéré. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Du foin ?

Son ancien camarade de bordée tituba jusqu'à lui avec un sourire idiot.

– Buggy ! T'es enfin arrivé ! Ce que je suis content de te revoir !

Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais Buggy le repoussa sans ménagement.

– Tu empestes ! dit-il en agitant sa main devant son nez rouge. T'es tombé dans un tonneau de bière froide ou quoi ?

Shanks ricana et tira sur sa chemise souillée.

– Mihawk a brisé ma chope en essayant de m'embrocher ! s'esclaffa-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus amusante du monde.

Le clown tiqua.

– Dracule Mihawk ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à Loguetown ?

– Il me rend souvent visite sur mes lieux d'escale. Jaloux ? persifla le futur empereur des mers en tendant une bouche en cul de poule à son ancien complice.

Ce dernier lui asséna une petite tape sur le museau et Shanks recula en frottant son nez endolori.

– Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

Buggy s'assit sur le lit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, manifestement contrarié.

– C'est la dernière fois que je viens ici ! annonça-t-il solennellement. Ces retrouvailles aux airs de commémoration pleurnicharde sont ridicules !

Shanks se raidit, un peu dégrisé par les dures paroles de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme l'un de ses plus proches amis.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça, Buggy ? s'offensa-t-il. Ça fait à peine quatre ans que Roger est mort et…

– Et fin de l'histoire ! Je ne vois pas en quoi se donner rendez-vous une fois par an ici nous aide à aller de l'avant. Au contraire, on risque de se retrouver pris dans un joli coup de filet de la Marine à se réunir comme ça !

À la mort de Roger, Rayleigh avait pour ainsi dire imposé cette rencontre annuelle aux deux jeunes gens, le jour anniversaire de l'exécution du roi des pirates. Ils étaient les plus jeunes membres de l'équipage et le prince des ténèbres se sentait le devoir moral – par respect pour son ancien capitaine mais aussi parce qu'il était très attaché aux deux moussaillons – de les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des hommes capables d'agir et de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

Bien qu'encore immatures à bien des égards, chacun était désormais un jeune capitaine à la tête d'un équipage rassemblé grâce à leur part de butin et se faisait la main en écumant des mers relativement calmes, en-dehors de Grand Line.

Shanks s'assit lourdement sur le lit et bâilla.

– Alors, Buggy ? Toujours à la recherche de trésors ?

– Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

– Je préfère attendre Rayleigh pour parler de ça.

Buggy haussa les épaules, dédaigneux.

– Évidemment que je suis toujours à la recherche de trésors, quelle question ! Sinon, quel est l'intérêt d'être un pirate ? Et toi ? Toujours à traîner tes savates entre des tavernes aux bordels ?

Son ami, passablement éméché, agita un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

– C'est pas gentil, ça, Buggy ! Voyager forge le caractère et permet de découvrir plein de choses.

– Sans blague ! Comme quoi ? Savoir sur quelle île se trouve la meilleure distillerie de tord-boyaux ?

– À t'entendre, je passe mon temps à boire et à m'amuser !

– Bien sûr que tu passes ton temps à ça, Shanks ! Un ivrogne aventurier incapable de comprendre ce qu'est un pirate digne de ce nom !

Devant l'agressivité du clown, même le légendaire flegme de Shanks le Roux commençait à s'effriter.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si en colère, Buggy ?

Ce dernier se renfrogna.

– Parce que j'ai l'impression de perdre inutilement mon temps. J'ai des choses autrement plus importantes à faire que de rester avec un abruti dans ton genre à évoquer de vieux souvenirs inutiles en compagnie d'un second à la retraite activement recherché par la Marine et les trois-quarts du gouvernement mondial ! Tu es peut-être très fier d'avoir fait partie de l'équipage de Roger, Shanks, et libre à toi de risquer de te faire prendre pour cette seule raison mais, en ce qui me concerne, c'est quelque chose que je préfère éviter d'ébruiter, tu vois !

– Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ? railla Shanks.

– Traite-moi de lâche si tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Mon passé ne regarde que moi et, en l'occurrence, il est davantage un handicap à mes projets qu'un avantage. Moins on te remarque, plus tu peux agir à ta guise. Bats-toi avec ce crétin de Dracule Mihawk devant le nez des autorités de Loguetown et fais l'imbécile aux quatre coins des mers, si ça t'amuse de te faire repérer par la Marine, mais j'aimerais autant ne pas être éclaboussé par tes frasques !

– Il n'a pas tout à fait tort… dit une voix mâle et sereine depuis le seuil de la chambre.

– Rayleigh ! s'écria Shanks en allant lui donner l'accolade avec enthousiasme.

Buggy fit de même mais avec davantage de retenue, voire même de mauvaise grâce.

Loin de se formaliser, l'ancien lieutenant de Roger détailla ses protégés avec intérêt. Les deux moussaillons courts sur pattes et dégingandés qu'il avait connus sur l'Oro Jackson étaient des hommes, à présent, de jeunes adultes vigoureux et assurés.

Shanks, tanné par l'air marin et un peu plus petit, paraissait plus fort et plus âgé que Buggy, qui était élancé, souple et arborait une peau lisse et claire sans pilosité apparente ni marque d'aucune sorte. Visiblement, le fruit du démon qu'il avait avalé le protégeait de ce genre de disgrâce, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son camarade, dont les jambes et le visage se hérissaient désormais d'épais poils roux entre lesquels on devinait une multitude de fines cicatrices et de taches de rousseur.

Cela étant, le tout lui donnait un charme débraillé accentué par son sourire franc et son regard avenant.

Buggy, en revanche, avait le regard dur, agressif et moqueur, alors que ses grands yeux en amande, soulignés par de fins sourcils obliques et ornés de cils soyeux plus longs et plus épais que ceux de bien des femmes, auraient dû être son arme de séduction la plus efficace.

En fait, sans ce curieux nez rouge qui le complexait au point de le rendre acariâtre et agressif, Buggy aurait été l'homme le plus séduisant qui soit, avec son physique de gymnaste, sa longue chevelure turquoise et son beau visage aux courbes douces.

– Je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme, tous les deux !

Shanks acquiesça gaiement.

– Toi aussi, Rayleigh-san ! Les années ne semblent pas avoir de prise sur toi, on dirait.

L'ancien second de Roger éclata de rire.

– Détrompe-toi, elles passent sur moi aussi sûrement que sur n'importe qui. Mais trêve de bavardages ! Si nous allions nous offrir un bon dîner ? Vous me raconterez comment s'est passée l'année écoulée.

Shanks acquiesça énergiquement, prêt à partir, mais Buggy, lui, parut hésiter.

– Un problème ? s'enquit le prince des ténèbres.

Le jeune clown plissa son curieux nez rouge.

– Pourquoi ne pas rester ici, plutôt ? On peut faire monter de la nourriture et du rhum. Cela évitera de nous faire repérer, lorsque Shanks se mettra à danser et à chanter sur la table en portant des toasts à tout l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson… ajouta-t-il, acide.

Cette fois, son camarade, à bout de patience, prit la mouche et Rayleigh dut s'interposer pour éviter qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

– Ça suffit, tous les deux ! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants ! Il serait peut-être temps de mettre fin à vos incessantes chicanes !

Buggy pointa Shanks du doigt.

– C'est lui qui les provoque par son comportement insouciant, Rayleigh ! Il agit sans réfléchir, comme toujours !

– Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois, hein ? s'emporta son acolyte.

Le clown le transperça du regard.

– Tu bois comme un trou et tu te bats au sabre en pleine rue avec ce Dracule Mihawk comme si de rien n'était ! Tu nous mets tous les trois en danger !

Shanks ricana, méprisant.

– Quel trouillard tu fais !

– Répète un peu pour voir !

– Ça suffit ! tonna Rayleigh. Shanks… Buggy n'a pas entièrement tort. Tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion, mon garçon.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, narquois.

– Qu'ils y viennent, les Marines ! Je les attends le pied ferme !

L'ancien second de Roger ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude à la fois téméraire et enjouée du jeune homme, dans lequel il lui était facile de se revoir à son âge.

Cette complicité n'échappa pas à Buggy, qui en avait toujours souffert et éprouvé une certaine jalousie. Pourquoi les gens comme eux refusaient-ils de reconnaître qu'un minimum de prudence était aussi une qualité essentielle pour un pirate digne de ce nom ? Agir sur des coups de tête ne pouvait mener tôt ou tard qu'à une catastrophe, et cela aussi fort qu'on puisse être.

– Vous savez quoi ? Vous devriez sortir vous amuser, tous les deux. Shanks se fera une joie de raconter ses exploits autour d'une énième bouteille. Moi, je vais rester ici, à étudier quelques cartes.

Morose, il prit place à la petite table qui se dressait dans un coin de la chambre et Shanks le rejoignit pour le taquiner et essayer de le dérider.

– Oh ! Allez ! Fais pas ta tête de bois, Buggy ! On va bien s'amuser ! Et puis j'ai envie d'entendre les aventures de tes chasses au trésor !

– L'essentiel d'une "chasse au trésor", comme tu dis, se passe assis à un bureau, l'esprit clair, le nez dans les livres et les cartes, Shanks ! Je doute que tu trouves ça passionnant. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce qu'on fiche ici tous les trois.

– Buggy ! Tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect à Rayleigh…

– Il ne me doit rien, Shanks, intervint Rayleigh avec un sourire entendu. Nous ne sommes plus sur l'Oro Jackson et, il a raison, je vous mets en danger en restant ici, avec vous.

– Rayleigh ! protesta le jeune homme.

L'ancien lieutenant de Roger leva la main pour le faire taire.

– Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, ni de mes conseils, c'est une évidence. En fait, vous n'avez plus besoin de personne, désormais. Vous êtes capitaines de votre propre navire et… je suis fier de vous, avoua-t-il en baissant le ton, la gorge soudain serrée par l'émotion. Il est temps pour moi de me trouver un coin tranquille où prendre du bon temps et, qui sait, m'installer à demeure. J'ai toujours passé de bons moments sur l'archipel de Sabaody. Qui sait, peut-être devrais-je essayer d'y rester un temps, juste pour voir. Vous deux, vous avez toute la vie devant vous et assez de talent pour vous faire une belle réputation à travers les mers.

– Rayleigh… murmura le futur empereur pirate, le gosier noué.

– Soyez prudents et restez en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Sur ces mots, il rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête avec un dernier sourire.

– Rayleigh ! Attendez !

Mais le prince des ténèbres quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus ou un regard en arrière.

– C'est de ta faute ! s'écria Shanks en empoignant Buggy par les pans de sa chemise ouverte.

Ce dernier se dégagea et le toisa avec morgue.

– Quoi, "ma faute" ? Tu n'as qu'à le suivre, si tu n'es pas content ! Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de nounou !

Son ancien camarade, le cœur serré d'avoir peut-être perdu Rayleigh pour toujours, ne comprenait pas comment le clown pouvait se montrer aussi froid. Le second de Roger n'était pas un ange de douceur, soit, mais il avait pourtant été comme un père, pour eux.

– Mais enfin, Buggy, c'est Rayleigh ! Il est notre dernier lien avec notre passé et le capitaine Roger. Il est tout ce qui nous reste de ce qui rapprochait le plus d'une famille : l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson !

– Idiot ! Et tu n'as toujours pas saisi que c'est justement pour éviter que quelqu'un fasse le rapprochement entre Roger et nous que ce dernier a dissous l'équipage un an avant de se rendre à la Marine ? Il l'a fait pour nous sauver, abruti ! Pour qu'on ne tombe pas tous en même temps que lui ! T'es trop crétin pour comprendre ça ? Le passé, c'est le passé, Shanks !

Il ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing, qui s'écrasa sur le côté de sa mâchoire, l'envoyant percuter le petit bureau.

– T'as pas le droit de tirer un trait aussi facilement sur notre passé et nos camarades, Buggy ! Tu oublies que c'est à eux que tu dois non seulement d'être en vie mais aussi tout ce que tu es aujourd'hui !

Le clown se redressa en chancelant, fou de rage.

– Enfoiré !

Il se jeta sur son acolyte et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir des deux côtés. Aucun n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer.

– T'es vraiment la pire ordure à sang-froid que j'ai vue de ma vie, Buggy ! Argh !

– Et toi, un sale ivrogne à cause de qui je ne pourrais plus jamais nager… Ahh !

Au bout de longues minutes, les coups se firent plus lents et moins puissants, jusqu'à devenir de simples bourrades sans grande conviction.

À bout de souffle et meurtris, les jeunes gens finirent étendus sur le plancher de chêne, le corps douloureux et les oreilles sifflantes.

– Tu aurais pu… te fragmenter… crétin… de gros pif… haleta Shanks.

Buggy secoua péniblement la tête.

– Et te donner… l'occasion de… me traiter… de lâche ? Va te faire… foutre… Et je t'interdis… de m'appeler… "gros pif"…

Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment, durant lequel ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle sans rendre le contenu de leur estomac.

Ce fut Shanks qui reprit la parole le premier.

– Buggy ?

– Mhh ?

– On ne se reverra plus, alors ?

– J'en sais rien… Peut-être que nous nous croiserons en mer. Et ce jour-là, je te jure que je ferai tout pour envoyer ton navire par le fond, histoire que tu comprennes ce que ça fait, de couler à pic sans rien pouvoir faire pour remonter !

Shanks ricana.

– Combien de fois vais-je devoir m'excuser pour ça, Buggy ?

– Autant de fois que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien ! Tu as mis un frein à ma vie de pirate et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

– Beaucoup de pirates sont des utilisateurs de fruit du démon, tu sais. Ça ne les empêche pas d'être des pointures, dans leur genre.

– Ouais… Dans le genre discret, on ne peut rêver mieux, t'as raison ! Je n'ai qu'à développer un peu mon haki, aussi, tant que j'y suis, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Shanks ? persifla Buggy, acide. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à me coller une cible sur le torse et agiter les bras devant les portes de Marine Ford ! Bordel… Même ça, tu me l'as enlevé, sale ivrogne égoïste !

Il se couvrit le visage des avant-bras et Shanks se mordilla la joue.

D'après Rayleigh, Buggy avait d'excellentes dispositions pour le fluide mais avait dû y renoncer après avoir avalé ce satané fruit Bara-Bara.

Par peur de se faire trop facilement repérer, certes, mais aussi parce qu'il lui était impossible de contrôler les deux correctement. Il lui faudrait encore des années avant que le fruit de la fragmentation ne lui livre tous ses secrets et de nombreuses autres pour apprendre à s'en servir parfaitement sans danger.

– Dis, Buggy… On ne va quand même pas se séparer comme ça, si ?

Ce dernier se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes avec un râle douloureux.

– Quoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je te roule une pelle ? demanda-t-il en se levant avec forces grimaces.

Il rassembla ses quelques affaires, essentiellement des cartes et des livres achetés le jour même, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en boitillant.

– Buggy, attends, je…

Mais le clown disparut sans un mot de plus et Shanks sentit un froid douloureux se répandre dans sa poitrine.

La prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Buggy, ils seraient des adversaires.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "Un ange est tombé"?**

xox

 **Un ange est tombé**

 **de Claude Neix**

Roman gay

250 pages

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique :

Partie I : B06X6LGHNS

Partie II : B06X6M5B5H

Version brochée intégrale :

1520199783

Résumé :

Le Grand banditisme espagnol n'aime pas les "pédés"...

Xoan Ortega non plus. Il est beau, riche, arrogant, mais aussi violent et macho. Son entreprise couvre des activités illégales. Alors, quand un homme glisse sous les roues de sa voiture, on se demande bien pourquoi il s'arrêterait !

C'est pourtant cet accident qui changera sa vie et qui changera Xoan lui-même. Mais Un ange est tombé n'est pas la simple histoire d'une conversion parce que l'on n'efface pas le passé, surtout lorsqu'il est si sombre.

À sa sortie, en 2001, aux Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes, ce roman a fait l'effet d'une petite bombe qui a déstabilisé la presse spécialisée car c'est un OVNI, parfaitement inclassable, trépidant, sensuel, drôle et inattendu. Quelque part entre le manga et le feuilleton télé, la pure parodie et le romantisme le plus débridé.

15 ans plus tard, ce voici réédité en version brochée et numérique après avoir été en partie réécrit par l'auteur.

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
